Another Savior
by OROgoldenpair1
Summary: A day of laughter and rejoicing; of singing and merriment; of gifts and memories leaves one deserted soul in the coldness of homelessness. Should he live, should he die, it all depended on if the fridgid airy blasts took his last breath. Up above, a hand.


Disclaimer: Muhaha, I don't own PoT but if I did… If I did! *smiles weirdly*

Seigaku Team: ^_-

Enjoy! Oh, and Merry Christmas! I was planning to post this yesterday on Ryoma's birthday but didn't make it-so today, the day of The Lord, I finished it!

He sat in the cold ashen snow, sharp edges of the ice grinding beneath his booted feet. The big white hood that sheltered his head-underneath that a white cap-and his face gently blew in the December freezing night air. He shivered, pressing his legs up to himself and wrapping his arms around them, leaning sideways against the local park's black fence. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to turn. No food to eat, no fire for warmth. No friends, and certainly no family. He sat alone underneath that weary tree with dry limbs that carried heavy snow on top, and it represented his lonely and perished soul, burdened with the troubles of life at his age- the life of a homeless streetwalker. The streetlights flickered to life and the night sky glittered here and there with stars. Every house on every column and row of streets were lit up. Past the burning cold pain on his lips, nose, and eyes he could almost feel the Christmas cheer that these lights meant. It meant people baking, eating pies, and eating brownies that he had never even tasted with his own mouth, only being told by ear of these seemingly common good fortunes.

A dry smile cracked its way onto his fragile face, completely contradicting his eyes of red sorrowfulness as it once again dawned on him that he was completely alone once again at this time of year, like at _all _times of the year. His physical hand did not stretch into the windy night, yet his heart stretched forth its yearning for someone-someone to save him. To pick him up. To drag him out of the eternal darkness that was his mind. The young boy with the Fila cap moved his eyes to in front of him where he could see the path leading out of the park and the deep hum and glow coming from the radiant vending machine. And he gave up, deciding that he'd starve to death on top of freezing as well. _What a good combination. _He thought in his mind, the big white hood again swaying with the wind, successfully getting off of his head again. He was about to frustratingly pull it down again when he looked on the snowy ground before him and saw a pair of red shoes.

He blinked, and then his eyes eventually trailed upwards to meet a familiar face. He squinted and looked at the hand that reached from the person, then looked back up at the face. It was a girl. She, slim in appearance and dressed in a warm looking thick coat with matching white furry boots, a winter hat, and gloves, smiled a warm smile that somehow made him uncomfortably gulp. "Ryoma-kun…" She muttered through her lips, her eyes focused on only his. "You… Why are you here? You should be home… with your family…" This "Ryoma-kun" said, an icy tone layered on his voice to hide the natural jealousy. He stirred a little and waited for the girl to answer. She didn't though, and continued to offer her hand. "I know. But… I came back for you. I refuse to leave you out here. Let… Let me, if you can, only this once… Let me take care of you, Ryoma-kun." She finally answered, with pleading eyes instead of a look of pity that he was expecting. Her kindness was new light to him, brighter than any star that could possibly be his company.

"You are… positively sure? I'm just scum on the street… What makes you think that when we get to wherever you'd take me… that people would just be ok with it? Its fine… leave me out here." He told her. _Leave me out here so that you wont see those bitter tears of mine… _He added in his mind, subconsciously licking his cold lips that had a tinge of icy blue. "Ryoma-kun… You'll never be scum to me. I care about you too much, and you're… my tomodachi. Please, take my hand. You'll spend Christmas with me and my family, and you can't say one single 'no' about it." She insisted, and he looked up- surprised at her non-hesitant tone. He smirked and her face lit up once she saw that Ryoma had understood her groundings. He snatched her hand and together they pulled his body up, covered in ice and melting snow on top of his white and tattered jacket. The girl took a false step backwards, Ryoma's foot slipped on ice, and he grasped her in an embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck and his head nestled safely in her braid. This warmth… this warmth that he had not found in anything else and anyone else felt so enchanting that he thought it was going to slip away. He tightened his arms around her neck, and a small clear bead gathered at the corner of his eye. And then he cried. "Ryoma-kun…" The girl muttered, still in partial shock until she realized that she was just what he had needed. The Savior had sent another savior.


End file.
